Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream Generation
Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream Generation is a fan series of the anime series/arcade game Pretty Rhythm by Curenatsuki. Plot 10 years has passed since the events of Dear My Future, and everyone’s living happily. Aira’s daughter, Arisu, stumbles into the Prism Show world and becomes a Prism Star along with her childhood friends, Risa and Mika! Together, they form a group called Airimi ('A'r'i'''su'ri'sa'mi'''ka) and gets deeper and deeper into the Prism Show world and sees a whole new dark version of the Prism Show world... Follow their adventures! Characters Prism Stars Airimi Arisu Harune- Aira and Shou’s daughter. She never knew her mother was a Prism Star before and never heard about Prism Shows before. Not until she secretly followed her mother to a Prism Show in which MARs performed when she was 14 years old and at the beginning of the series. Jun saw her talent (much like how he did with Aira) and scouted her to become a Prism Star. She, like her mother, has a talent in coordinating clothes and hearing the ‘voice’ of clothes. She, like her father, is great at designing clothes. Arisu is lively, bubbly, but with an ounce of clumsiness. Arisu has the same red hair as her mother and the same brown eyes as her father. Risa Tōdō - Rizumu and Hibiki's daughter. She and Arisu and Mika are childhood friends. She always knew her mother was a Prism Star, but she promised her mother she won't ever tell Arisu about MARs, since Aira asked. Risa loves eating meat, just like her mother, however she understands she has to eat vegetables too. She is usually calm and sensible, unlike her mother when she was young. Risa has inherited her totally-no-fashion-sense from her mother though, ending up wearing something ridiculous everytime. If it weren't for Arisu, Risa would never wear anything fashionable! Risa has orange hair (like her mother) and blue eyes (like her father). Mika Takamine- Mion and Wataru's daughter. She and Arisu and Risa are childhood friends. She always knew her mother was a Prism Star, but she promised her mother she won't ever tell Arisu about MARs, since Aira asked. Mika is usually the harsh and strict one. When they formed Airimi, Mika set up a huge and strict plan to help them get better, which eventually tired them all by a lot. Mika has blonde hair and green eyes. Senaharu Sera Jōnouchi- Serena's daughter. Kana Tōdō- Kanon's daughter. Koharu Chris- Kaname's daughter. Kira☆Pika Mirai Ageha- Mia's daughter. Rikka Harune- Reina and Itsuki's daughter. Karen Shinjimi- Karin's daughter. Ayumi Ōruri- Ayami's daughter. MARs Aira Harune- Arisu's mother and Rikka's aunt. A member of MARs, the famous group of Prism Stars. Aira is still the same after 10 years however she isn't clumsy anymore. Rizumu Todo (Rizumu Amamiya)- Risa's mother and Kana's aunt. A member of MARs, the famous group of Prism Stars. Rizumu is still the same after 10 years. She still loves meat. Mion Takamine- Mika's mother. A member of MARs, the famous group of Prism Stars. Mion is still the same after 10 years, however she let her hair grow and is now not afraid of the dark and ghosts. Serenon with K Serena Jōnouchi- Sera's mother. A member of Serenon with K, the famous group of Prism Stars. Serena is still the same after 10 years. She is still performing manzai with Kanon and Kaname. Kanon Tōdō- Kana's mother. A member of Serenon with K, the famous group of Prism Stars. Kanon is still the same after 10 years. She is still performing manzai with Serena and Kaname. She is still a little attached to Hibiki, however not that much anymore. Kaname Chris- Koharu's mother. A member of Serenon with K, the famous group of Prism Stars. Kaname is still the same after 10 years, however she is more calm and not that jumpy. She is still performing manzai with Serena and Kanon. She still loves bananas. Staff Uru Harune- The manager of Pretty Top along with her twin sister, Eru Harune. Eru Harune- The manager of Pretty Top along with her twin sister Uru Harune. Category:Fan series